forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Eidolon
Eidolons The newest an what most consider to be the last of the Humani Tribe, they were born out in the cold of the Abyss. They were cast out thousands of years ago when those Neo Humans worked themselves to ruin. When their home summoned forth a beast made of all the evils they had sewn over the past thousands of years it created a meltdown across all of their other worlds and moons that caused the collapse of their entire solar system. This lead to a mass exodus, trillions of lives cast to the stars to find empty homes, this plan was ruined as the Beast attacked two of these vessels as they escaped, sending every other vessel screaming into a void between realities and of course wiping out nearly one hundred percent of all Neo Humans. As the ships passed through the voids they were torn apart, their ability to bend space around them, to alter and warp Aura to a pure form of energy similar to hardlight was in a sense warped onto those few billion survivors. The information metaphysically broken down and forcibly encoded into their beings as the ships were fused and thrown out of the void. They had experienced millions of years of evolution forced upon them in mere moments within that void and born again as new beings. The first Eidolons were those survivors, or rather those reincarnated as their beings had been destroyed and their past selves erased and recreated into new beings. The second group of Eidolons who are considered to be in a sense inferior, are those whose rebirth happened while lost within transit, stuck between the cold abyss and reality, they emerged millions of years after the first. These Eidolons are the only ones who have a past self, who are tied to the reality of what they used to be as Neo Humans, though most all of them died billions of years prior Bodies The body of an Eidolon is almost identical to that of any other Humani, in that they are essentially just a normal human in appearance and stature. This however is where the similarities end as Eidolons have been seen to not only have altered appearances based on where they live but the conditions of where they were born and exist, this can often manifest itself in small changes to their physiology, though these small changes are often large enough to be noticeable by normal Humans. Usually this manifests as things such as odd skin tones or eye colors. All Eidolons have altered eyes, firstly the whites of their eyes are often shaded a slight color based around where they lived, most times they are shaded a soft blue, a dim gold, or some a sort of red shade, though all original Eidolons have intense glowing grays. The whole of an Eidolon's iris is a single color and some have even been shown to glow from time to time; though this is a rare trait barely seen among them. Lastly their pupils are an often pale color but can filter to darker shades meaning they can see clearly no matter the lighting. Other than that, an Eidolon is covered in markings across the whole of their body. These are often angular in nature, odd twisting designs, wild vectors, or strange geometric swirls. When born they often appear on their backs, hips, and even on their shoulders. As they grow older these marks will spread over time, growing in size and complexity. More than that, all Eidolons are Espers by birth and by nature, a trait that has developed enough their bodies are almost entirely adapted to it. They have a double set of muscles allowing them to twist in turn at extreme angles and in most any circumstances. This also allows them to use their abilities to enhance their physical abilities without the extreme stress and damage to their body Humans see. More over they have an extremely honed sensory network which allows them to react to electrical fields entering their own and things disrupting it without use of their eyes or ears. Light Wings The thing that is considered the most unique about Eidolons is their marks and what it brings them, The Light Wings. The marks on their bodies are ultra condensed, hyper reactive, and extremely powerful Aura Nodes the same color as their Aura. These Nodes when activated use the same metaphysical formula as the ship, turning their Aura into an extremely powerful Hardlight type of construct that has the capability to go so far as to twist energy and gravity around it if the Eidolon is strong enough. When activated they twist into three separate forms; the first is for what they were named, Light Wings, elegant and ephemeral constructs of mixing Aura and energy into a sort of Hardlight which can range in nature from the wings of birds to oddly mechanical shapes. The second is called the Light Shield, an intense compression of the wings that causes them to grow denser and lose their luster. in this shape, they can alter themselves into powerful plate like shields that can attach themselves to the body or detach to form defenses. The strength of the constructs is equal to the amount of energy put in. Lastly is their Light Blades, intense and alterable compression of their wings that can be changed in their nature upon the Eidolon's will. Often they will only create long blades but some may add thick serrations to them or sharp curves to gouge others. Light Hawk The key feature of all Eidolons and often considered their signature, the Light Hawk is the activation of every possible marking across their body to create a strange constructs of their own Aura that can only be described as a living vessel, one they can use to cross the vast expanse of space with ease. Often as durable as most space fearing crafts and often hundreds of times faster, able to traverse the interstellar transit systems with utter ease. While they have no weapons, the wings are in some cases sharp enough to cut through other ships and even through one another if need be, though this rarely ever occurs. Society Eidolons do not have much in the way of a society as once they were born they were able to explore the whole of space around them. Most are wanderers and travelers by nature, these are most always the first who wish nothing more than to travel the expanse around them. With no ties to their past or their old culture they wish only to roam happily and freely. Those born to the second, wish only to live where they could make a new home and try to preserve the cultures of the past. They often settle on different worlds creating small colonies or in some cases large cities. They always existed as a sort of cultural caste system, those of the second were always treated as a sort of lesser by those of the first. While not true they are considered to be in terms second class to those who came before them. This has lead to a divide between the two peoples, this divide often leads to the two peoples to in some cases despise one another at best or at the worst of times to battle against one another usually out of revenge or retaliation. Alterworld Soul The original homeland of the Eidolons is a void which exists past time and space, the void they found themselves had spread outwardly, splitting itself into another scar on reality. Within it sections of their original ships, stretched beyond the means of space and time to create massive mechanical cities now sits quietly. Within it, those few who decided to never leave remain. More than that, it remains a constant call to all Eidolons no matter where they might be. Eidolons are able to freely and almost instantly bend reality around them, throwing themselves into this altered reality where the remains of their altered homeland remain.Often, the mark of an Eidolon reaching their maturity and becoming full fledged members of their people is to travel there on their own. This place is removed from the flow of time and space, a place where the Eidolons are nearly immortal. This is because in this Alterworld, time will barely move leaving seconds to exist as days in the real world. This means Eidolons who escape there can allow hundreds of years to pass while they sit, removed from the flows of normal causality watching silently. While yes, it is possible for Eidolons to die within this place, all Eidolons know how sacred their homeland is and so they refuse to battle here, allowing their homeland to grow and expand as more Eidolons are born and arrive.